


Give Me Shelter

by LadyGraceGrey



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if.... </p><p>Those that could travel in time and space came to one person over and over again? What if they knew something she didn't? What if she needed to follow them, just once.... Just once...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I will do anything with this. I wrote it over coffee and I can't stop thinking of it. Modern OC because that is my thing... Apparently.



[ Chapter One; Words of the Damned ](https://docs.google.com/document#heading=h.whcbbdhvccj6) 

  
  


###  Chapter One; Words of the Damned

  
  


She was just a slip of a thing when I first saw her. Well… when she first saw me. The world gone to shit in a hurry, my own home bursting with refugees and those survivors from the last three bombings and there she was trying to charge into the first thing she saw with a sword raised. A sword of all things. A war cry breaking free from her throat in a thin reedy voice that betrayed her young age as she made to slash into the first of many opponents. 

 

My heart lodged in my throat as I saw him reach for her. Well… it reach for her. The guttural moaning of the half desiccated mass of flesh as it bent its head prepared to bite into her exposed arm. I raised my shotgun, heedless of amo wasted or of the fact it would call everything to us from miles. 

 

“GET DOWN!!” I shouted, only once but it was enough as a dark figure lunged from the corner of my sight and tackled the girl to the ground. Breathe, aim, fire, a long practiced and so sudden succession I didn’t need to blink as the skull of the undead showered both hunched forms before it in a spray of gore. The silence of the clearing just before the wooded area now broken by the crack and shot from the barrel, we had mere moments to find cover. Already I could hear the shrieks and shouting. Mixing and mingling together as the two nearby forces converged over the hill. 

 

“Fall Back! To the bunker, move. NOW!” My voice calling out commands seemed too loud to my own ears as I sprinted to the two newcomers. I reached down, hoisting up the dark cloaked figure and his charge with firm grasps on their arms each. “What did you think you were doing girl?! Didn’t your parents ever teach you to not bring a knife to a gunfight?! Now move, stay close both of you!” My voice was a harsh whisper, and I didn’t stop my stride as I glanced about us and pushed them forward. We raced for it, I couldn’t say for how long we ran, chased by the sounds of battle and the ringing of more guns rending the night stillness. But my small group, and the refugee’s with me paid them no heed as we ran into the woods, and through our own paths to reach our bunker. 

 

It was small, a concrete basement of a cabin, the cabin itself nothing more than shambles that looked more like a barn than a home. The moaning and groans of the occupants of the top level raising in volume as the herd we had contained smelled and saw us approach. Greyed and dying flesh of hands reaching through slats in the wood as they shook the beams.  But this we were used to. Not the girl. She paused, her eyes wide as she looked on with… curiosity? It wasn’t fear, and for that I was grateful. 

 

“It’s a necessity. I’ll explain. Just Get. In.” I hissed at her as I nudged her through the open door my husband held for us. The metal screeched as the hinges protested to his slamming motion the moment we were inside. I sighed wearily. We would have to find a replacement soon. The strength of the undead as they pounded against the doorway was always something to take into account. We replaced that door on a near weekly basis now. Still it seemed we would have to move soon. But there was time for that later. Right now I needed to check the newcomers. I placed a quick kiss to my husband's cheek, assuring him we were alright as I handed him my guns and the few bags we had managed to scrounge in the town before that god awful flash of light and the kid had nearly brought two hordes down on our heads. 

 

I made my way through the dark hall, it wasn’t a long one, rooms branched off, and in all it was barely 1000 square feet of space we had crammed ourselves into. But we would be hard pressed to find another as defensible. Triage was set up in the third room on the right, tables and wounded on top of them as everything was checked over. No bites… this time, thank fuck. But a few gunshot wounds from the army. The front lines were advancing, and bringing with it the horde. We were too close this time. Sighing I paced the short steps to the girl and her still hooded guardian. It unnerved me. Everything about their gear and appearance looked more fit for a Renaissance Faire than survival in these times. Not that I couldn’t admire it… I always did have a thing for swords. I shucked off my jacket, and the vest under it, laying out my knives and kit as I went.    
  
“I’ll have to check you. If you are bitten I will kill you, but painlessly. Or you can join the other ones that donated themselves upstairs. Your choice, but let’s pray it doesn’t come to that.” I glanced up at the hooded form and leveled him with my firmest look. “Starting with you..” 

 

He huffed, I could nearly hear a sneer in just that as his hands reached up to push back his hood. “Very well, but you will not like what you find human.” His voice was soft, but layered in distaste and I bristled. Another failed experiment?! God I hoped not, not right now. My hand went unconsciously to my belly protectively. The girls sharp eyes seemed to notice and widened. But I hardly cared, his hood fell back to reveal a face I had never expected in a million years. Bright piercing eyes and pointed ears… I sucked in a breath… and laughed. I laughed harder as I thought about what I had expected. Doubling over and leaning on the table, relief flooding my system as I giggled. 

 

“Did, Oh my God, Did you really think a Body Modder would upset me?! Hah!” I shook my head, and glanced over my shoulder at the rest, all of them as relieved as I was, and several placing their guns away. I straightened, a few chuckles still escaping me as I smiled gently. “I’ll have you know that I was going to get my ears pointed, right before the war in fact! Looks good on you.” 

 

He seemed… well I suppose confused, but I didn’t have time for that. I motioned for him to shed the rest of his clothing and turned around to give him some privacy. The girl sighed, “He won’t do it and we are not bitten by anything from here.” I glanced behind me at her, it was the first time I had actually heard her speak. “Oh? And why should I believe you? You do know what happens when someone turns right? I can’t put my people in danger.” I told her calmly, but my tone left no room for argument. 

 

She held her chin higher and folded her arms over her chest. “Then we’ll leave.” She informed me, I smirked and turned back to lean against the table. 

 

“And where exactly will you go? The army is bearing down on us and a new herd is on the other side. For now, think you are safest here.” She stiffened at my words and looked ready to shout at me. Her guardian stepped forward and cocked his head at me. 

 

“Forgive me, we are strangers here. Where and when are we?” I blinked. He was joking… he had to be joking. But he simply stared at me with a wry smile and motioned behind me to the others. 

 

“Everyone out! I need to interview our guests.” My order was given and obeyed without me even needing to look over my shoulder. He smiled as the door closed and they both seemed to relax. 

 

“So then… this where you tell me you are from an alien universe sent to protect us?” Sarcasm dripped from every word, but I was sure they were delusional. Maybe even escapists from the camps. God only knew what kind of torture those places would do in the name of a cure. Or worse… a better soldier. 

 

That same gentle smile, one his young charge mimicked and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. “That human, is rather closer to the truth than you are prepared for.” His hand came up, glimmering in ice and mist in a ball in his palm and I leapt back onto the table and over it. My eyes were wide as saucers I am sure, as I stared at things I had only ever heard stories of. And fairy tales at that! 

  
“M-Magic! That’s…. Impossible! You can’t be serious! What are you?! A mutant?!” The second I uttered the last two damning words the girls whole face changed. She glared at me, and before I could blink she and the man were gone in a haze of blinding green. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue it? Abandon it? Add other Time Travelling thingy's to it? Let me know!!


End file.
